emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7925 (1st September 2017)
Plot Amelia tells Dan that he should be proud of Kerry for giving haircuts to the homeless. She decides to go through her father's wardrobe to find clothes he can donate. Eric is looking at Caribbean cruises and considers selling some of his assets. Lawrence invites Chrissie to join the rest of the family for a coffee but Chrissie makes excuses. Robert tries to get his plan back on track by trying to persuade Rebecca that Lawrence isn't ready to return to the business. At the salon, Kerry offers to give Daz and haircut and a shave ahead of his job interview and Bernice lets him borrow one of Doug's suits. Diane tries to talk to preoccupied Robert about his father. Her fears are raised when Emma makes it clear that Robert has been to see the doctor. Debbie is looking at houses in Leeds, much to Sarah's disapproval. Charity suggests if Debbie is fed up of the farm, she should move into the pub, but Debbie flat out refuses. Kerry and Bernice show Daz his new look. He jokes Bernice must be struggling to keep her hands off him so Bernice makes it clear she hasn't forgotten what he did the last time he was in the village. After donating some clothes to the homeless, Amelia encourages Dan to find Daz and make things right. Chrissie is furious to discover that Eric has erected a 'For Sale' sign outside Jacobs Fold. Diane approaches Robert at the scrapyard to try to find out what's wrong with him. Robert tells her he's had trouble sleeping since breaking up with Aaron so Diane suggests he concentrates on the future with a baby on the way. Robert gets an idea when Diane mentions Ronnie. Dan stops for someone flagging down a lift but is stunned that it's Daz. Dan assumes smartly dressed Daz has been pretending to be homeless to con people out of money so punches his brother to the ground, calling him scum. Daz insists Dan has got things all wrong but Dan doesn't give Daz the opportunity to explain. Instead, Dan orders Daz to stay away from him, from Kerry and from the village. Robert is going through paperwork at Home Farm and is forced to hide under the desk when he hears Lawrence and Lachlan approaching. When they leave, Robert comes across a card from Ronnie. Nicola and Jimmy call round to Mulberry Cottage with their kids in tow to have an impromptu party for Dotty. Kerry is disgusted to learn Dan punched Daz, explaining that Daz was going for a job interview wearing one of Doug's old suits. Eric is treating David and Tracy to lunch in the Woolpack when Rebecca confronts him about throwing Chrissie and Lachlan out. Someone has sent the estate agent an email cancelling Debbie's appointment. Debbie suspects it was Charity but Sarah takes the blame as she doesn't want to move to Leeds. Eric overhears the discussions so reveals he's selling Jacobs Fold. Everyone is having a great time at Dotty's birthday party. Kerry returns home with Daz in tow. Daz job interview didn't go well due to being covered in blood and mud so Kerry allows Daz to stay the night and sends him upstairs to get washed and changed. Robert uses the card from Ronnie to forge his writing. Kerry and Dan have a disagreement about Daz. Dan heads to the pub without his keys so Kerry suggests he can spend the night learning what it's like to be homeless. Cast Regular cast *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle Guest cast None. Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and front garden *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Church Lane *Jacobs Fold - Front garden *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *Hotten Road *Home Farm - Office *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *First appearance of Carl Holliday since Episode 7777 (20th March 2017) *The episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.45pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,100,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns